combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
MG36
The MG36 is a Machine Gun within the H&K G36 family (although no longer offered in reality) that was introduced in the 3-31-10 Patch. It is only accessible through NX as there is no GP counterpart. It comes with a bipod and a first for Combat Arms, twin drum magazines (unlike the RPK and AA-12). Overview The MG36 is overall an extremely useful weapon. It is one of the deadliest Machine Guns in the game, topped only by the MK.48 family in damage, and rivaled only by the RPK series in all-around stats. It has great accuracy and portability for a Machine Gun, a high rate of fire, and one of the fastest draw and reload speeds for a Machine Gun in the game. The relatively high recoil is the only drawback of the weapon, but it is a Machine Gun after all and it is controllable. It has the same scope as the G36E family, which is slightly off center, but nevertheless, still a sniper's scope. The MG36 was critically acclaimed upon its release; it was widely purchased and used in-game right after it was introduced. The combination of one of the most popular weapons in the game and a Machine Gun drew plenty of attention; although much of the details are overrated. It is important to note that there are practically no similarities between the G36E and the MG36 other than the scope, reload speed, and appearance. The MG36's scope is not reliable as it does not lower spread making shots hit far from the center of the reticle. Because of this drawback, it is recommended for users to tap fire. Variants Trivia *The sound of the MG36 is distinctive as it sounds much like a slightly pitched down mixture between the G36E and the G36KE. *It is the third weapon along with the ACR Blacksnake and M6A2-SRT to have the simple reload of just pulling out the magazine (although drum instead of magazine) and inserting a new one. *This is one of few machine guns to offer attached scopes (the other three being the MK.48 MOD 0 (CAMO), RPKs MOD, and RPK-74M). *''Maschinengewehr'' is German for machine gun, whereas Gewehr is German for rifle. Heckler & Koch, the producer of the G36 series, simply dubbed this gun "Maschinengewehr 36". In real life, however, there is an MG36E. *The variant shown here is actually the shorter MG36 K. *The MG36 also has a different draw animation in which the player pulls the cocking mechanism on the right side of the gun instead of pulling the cocking mechanism from the right side under the sighting bridge which is used by the rest of the G36 family. *Though the RPK and the MG36 have the same damage rating, the AK-47 would have more power than the G36E. *In real life, the twin drum magazine is the Beta-C magazine which is known to be extremely unreliable and jam often. *Ironically, the automatic weapon's description states that it has a "longer barrel" than of the G36, but if the player looks at the weapon model closely, it has the same handguard length as the G36KE with a slightly longer barrel, making it somewhere between the lines of the longer "E" and assault rifle-length "KE" models. In real life, it has a shorter barrel than the G36E. *In reality, the MG36 can be seen firing in double-burst mode. In Combat Arms however, this fire mode is exclusive to the AN-94. *This weapon could have also been named the G36K, because the G36K is usually fitted with a C-mag drum and a 3x depth sight. *During the Memorial Day Celebration Sale the MG36 prices were sold for 30 days = 3,430, 90 days = 6,230 and Permanent for 13,930 NX. *It was available for permanent duration in the Return of the Perms Sale 3 for 15,920 NX. Media mg36 draw.gif|The drawing animation of the MG36 mg36 fire.gif|The firing animation of the MG36 mg36 sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the MG36 mg36 reload.gif|The reloading animation of the MG36 mg36 scope.gif|The scoping animation of the MG36 MG36 Draw Animation updated.jpg MG36 Scoped.jpg MG36 updated.jpg Reloading the MG36 updated.jpg Sprinting with the MG36.jpg Category:Permanent Category:Primary Category:Machine Guns Category:NX Machine Guns Category:Machine Gun Category:Primary Category:Weapons Without Variants Category:Weapon Category:NX Standard Machine Gun Category:NX Standard Weapon Category:Permanent